


Jealousy Green

by Clacfan



Category: Santa Clause (Movies), The Grinch (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clacfan/pseuds/Clacfan
Summary: Will the Grinch be able to win Santa back after he cheated on her with Santa's best friend Max? Also they are all girls.....
Relationships: Grinch/Santa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Jealousy Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [P E R I S H (Sleep_Deprived37)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Deprived37/gifts), [A E Reddish (WalkingTVs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingTVs/gifts), [Jeska E Wood (Jeska)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeska/gifts), [Q (Marie_W)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_W/gifts), [Lukas B (lukasbofficial)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukasbofficial/gifts), [Durkadur-P (Durkadur)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durkadur/gifts).



The Grinch stroked her fur missing the feel of Santa's big fat hands that used to message her body every morning. Back when they were dating Santo used to tell the Grinch that she was beautiful, "One of the main colors of Christmas," Santa used to say. It was the night of Christmas and would be the first time she would see Santa since their break up. She would visit her, just like she would visit all the other people in the world. But the Grinch had a plan tonight to get back together with her ex-girlfriend.

It was around three in the morning when Santa slid down her chimney. Santa stopped and looked at her, not quite looking like her jolly self.

The Grinch stared at Santa, "I miss you. I have been missing you. Your laugh, your feminine beard, and they way that we used to have sex in the morning." 

Santa looked at her, "Grinchie, you fucked my best friend."

The Grinch stopped and looked Santa in the face. "You know it's only because you never stopped having sex with the elfs on the side. I know that not only did you slut it up with all the elfs, but you also have been getting it on with all the reindeer. I have been willing to give you a second chance and you bring up me and Max. You should be begging for my forgiveness. I am willing to have another go at a relationship even though you have given me almost every sexual disease out there! In fact I know that you give extra gifts to those on Christmas who are willing to let you feel them up. "

"Shut the fuck up Grinchie! I am tired of your excuses." Santa pulled out the whip that she normally uses on the reindeer. She strolled up to the Grinch and pushed the end of the whip between the Grinch's breast. "Grinchie you should not even be talking, you are on the naughty list. Those on the naughty list do not have a say in what I do." Santa started whispering Christmas songs into the Grinch's ear. 

The Grinch could not help herself she was smitten by Santa. " I'm sorry Santa, I have been a bad girl. The real reason that I am so mad is because I am pregnant with your kids. We are having twins. I have no money, how am I to support myself and the kids." the grinch burst into tears.

Sant stared at the Grinch before punching her in the stomach super hard. "There no more kids. Merry Christmas, Bitch!" with that Santa strolled away and the Grinch was left crying.


End file.
